Nifl
Explanation Nifl is a special event boss that was added in version 0.9.0 BETA, the RBLXWare Christmas update 2018. The boss starts by teleporting users to the starting area where they must complete a small obby to get a key to unlock a chest. The chest will open and the ROBLOX icon will come out of it, flying to the middle of the arena. Players are then given time to get to the main platform and a giant gift will spawn, after about 30 seconds Nifl will come out of it. Players will then be given Christmas Swords to attack Nifl. The battle lasts for ten minutes. Nifl's Health * 1-2 Players: 6000 Health * 3-4 Players: 7000 Health * 5-6 Players: 8000 Health * 7-8 Players: 9000 Health * 9-10 Players: 10000 Health * 11-12 Players: 11000 Health Attacks * Cannon Ball - Summons a cannon ball near a random player which damages and knocks back any players in the blast radius. * Super Cannon Ball - The Roblox logo will start glowing, then lots of Cannon Balls will spawn and start chasing players, then will smash into the ground near them and explode. * Ground Smash - Nifl slams the ground with his staff, which freezes and damages any players that are in the blast radius. * Freeze Ray - The Roblox logo will start glowing, then will target players and fire lots of orbs that freeze players and do damage on hit. * Teleport Blast - The Roblox logo will start glowing, then will target a player and fire a glowing orb that teleports players to one of three houses, each with their own obby. If the player beats the obby, Nifl will be stunned for about 10 seconds. * Smack - Hits any nearby player with the staff, doing a small amount of damage. * Summon - Summons Elf minions and/or Gingerbread minions, or a Present Bomb to attack players. The Present Bomb will drop items randomly or will spawn a bomb and blow up. Elf minions have a chance to drop an Ice Hammer when they die, it does 250 damage to Nifl and kills any minions in one hit. * Lasers - Lasers will come from the ground up and players will have a short time to get to the safe spots. If they fail to do so, they will take damage and will be frozen for a few seconds. Rage Mode * The amount of safe spots that appear in the laser attack have decreased. * Summons minions in larger numbers. However, the Present Bomb now spawns with other minions instead of by itself. * He now attacks about 50% more often, and some of his attacks do more damage. * Blast radius of explosions increase. Help * If you fail any of the obbies, you will die. * Every now and then, some ice blocks will appear that lead to Santa's Workshop, this building takes you to an obby. When you complete the obby a gift will shoot out of the chimney and the gift has a chance to spawn weapons and items. ** If you are fast enough, you can actually complete the obby in Santa's Workshop twice, use this to your advantage to get extra weapons. * One of the obbies uses small wooden platforms that sink as soon as you step on it, if you touch the bottom of the room, you will die. Rewards * Christmas 2018 Badge * Christmas Trees * Ice Hammer * Peppermint Gun * Snowflakes * Seal * Snowflake * Tokens * XP * Store Points Other items. Trivia * Nifl has a small chance to summon Manuto. ** This NPC doesn't hurt players and dies shortly after being spawned. He does make minions attack him instead of players though. * Due to many users complaining that the boss is too OP, the spawn amount of healing items was increased and the Gingerbread Minions were nerfed. * You earn 5 tokens if you collect the key in the starting obby. Gallery main_area.png|The main area where players fight Nifl SantaWorkshop.png|The inside of Santa's Workshop christmas_event_building.png|The inside of one of the buildings. Manuto.png|Manuto NPC Category:Event Exclusive Category:Boss Battle Minigames Category:Boss Minigames Category:RBLXWare